Parents of the Storm
by The Night Ninja
Summary: The sequel to Flames Facing Fear is here. After the reincarnation of Zane and Pixal, the Ninja must now get used to raising their brother and sister as their niece and nephew. But how many differences could their really be? Follow the ninja as they become more of a family than they ever expected to be.
1. No sleep

**The Sequel to Flames facing Fear is out! Be prepared for fluff,snuggles,humor,and baby talk.**

 **I Own nothing in this story**

Once again Kai was awoken to the sounds of crying babies at one in the morning. Kai groaned,he should have known that just because his brother was back in the world of the living,he was still a baby with only one way of expressing what he wanted,wailing at the top of his lungs. Kai got out of bed and headed for the twin's room where Nya and Jay were trying everything to get Zane to quiet down. Pixal had just wanted to be fed then held by her father,Jay was rather ecstatic that she was turning out to be a complete Daddy's girl. Zane however, was an entirely different matter. He seemed to only calm down when Kai held him and threw a tantrum unless he slept in the exact same crib as his sister,which made a lot more sense because they were a couple in another life.

"Why not have them sleep in my room for a while,save you two the trouble of getting up" suggested Kai as Zane was once again sound asleep

"You'd do that?" asked Nya

"Sure,I mean it's not like Zane will really stay asleep anyways" said Kai

"You're the best" said Nya before her and Jay went back to bed. Kai Sighed as he took the twins to his room. Nya had insisted that every bedroom have a crib so that they could just put the kids down for a nap no matter what end of the ship they were on. Kai set Pixal down first before gently prying Zane's little fingers of of his thumb. After gently settling Zane down for the rest of the night,Kai went back to bed. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to Zane and Pixal being babies and biologically related to him but despite the sudden differences,he was glad that Zane was back,even though Kai would have to practically raise him, cuz let's face it,how good of a parent would Jay really be? The guy was still practically a kid himself.


	2. Kai's Hair is on FIRREEE!

**see if you can potter the chamber of secrets reference that i snuck In, I own nothing**

Little Zane was in a belligerent mood,or so thought Cole as he tried to feed his nephew.

"Come on Zane,it's just my tuna surprise" said Cole but Zane knocked the spoon and bowl onto Cole's head. Him and Morro (A/N screw proper grammar) had recently become human again on the day of the Departed. Nya came in and lifted her son out of the high chair.

"Someone doesn't want uncle Cole's tuna yuck" said Nya before tickling the baby making him giggle

"HEY! I'll have you know that I am a great chef just ask Morro!" said Cole

"Hey don't look at me,when we were ghosts the only thing we could taste was the stuff that tasted like decay,so Cole's food was good then" said Morro. Kai entered the room covered in baby food from trying to feed Pixal. The minute Zane spotted his uncle he reached his arms out. Kai smiled at his nephew before taking him out of Nya's arms. Suddenly Zane sneezed and a jet of flame ignited Kai's hair making Zane giggle before a jet of water sprayed from his hand and put it out. Wu observed all of this and stroked his beard, Zane was learning very quickly how to control his powers, especially the ones he didn't have before. Jay walked into the room carrying a crying Pixal who was covered in pureed peas.

"Nya I'm going to give pixal a bath,and why does it smell like Cole's tuna disaster in here?" asked Jay

"Cole was trying to get Zane to eat it, why don't we same time and put them in the tub together?" asked Nya

"Not a good idea, Pixal seems to like warm water over cold. Zane tends to flood then freeze the tub, I nearly got hypothermia the last time I tried to give the little guy a bath" said Jay shaking his head and bouncing Pixal up and down trying to calm her down.


End file.
